


graveyard shift | alucard

by nihilisten



Series: my reader inserts [41]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: You take a solitary stroll which turns out not to be so solitary.[alucard/reader]
Relationships: Alucard (Hellsing)/Reader
Series: my reader inserts [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048064
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	graveyard shift | alucard

Nighttime, also known as the time of the damned. When the world is devoid of sunlight, the darkest creatures creep in the shadows, lurking at any poor soul that happens to stumble upon their path. Still, you leave the Hellsing mansion for a stroll, not minding the dangers that could cost you your life. Each evening when you’re not in the field, you allow yourself to absently wander among the woods, instincts being your only guide.

This time, you find yourself in a cute little graveyard at the edge of the woods. It must have been neglected for decades, as the gravestones are mossy and illegible, some even crooked, devoured by the earth. You decide to rest, leaning on one of those gravestones. The black mass of the trees surrounding the graveyard embraces you with its dark arms as if to cradle you to eternal sleep, and the silence is absolute, disrupted only by the leaves rustling in the wind.

This isn’t a place where many people would willingly choose to venture. Of course, you’re not oblivious of the risks either, but the temptation is too strong. To lose yourself in the blackness, undisturbed by the everyday toil. To taste solitude—

“Stop sneaking up on me, Alucard. It’s a poor taste in hobbies.”

A quiet snicker resounds in the chilly air, and the next second, the darkness shifts in front of you. It bulges and swells before finally taking the shape of a man in a red duster, face obscured by the brim of a red hat and a pair of circular shades. As usual, there’s a grin plastered to his face.

You click your tongue; of course he had to follow you and spoil the mood. However, Hellsing’s trump card seems unaffected by your annoyed gesture. He gives an excessive bow before closing the distance and leaning on the stone next to you, which shatters the last beam of hope that you’d get some peace tonight.

“Nice night, isn’t it. To think one of you humans would wander off to appreciate it.”

“Huh?” Shrugging, you reach for your pocket to get a pack of cigarettes. Putting one in your mouth, you light it and inhale deeply. “The audacity of coming all the way after me to question my choices. And what are _you_ doing here, exactly?”

“It’s dangerous to wander alone at night, especially for a frail human.”

The rumble of Alucard’s chuckle closely resembles a thunder, but the skies are calm and quiet. You suppress the urge to grimace. Even if your annoyance is clear as a day, you’re not going to give him the satisfaction of showing it.

“Don’t you patronise me, Alucard. I can look after myself.” Eyes narrowed, you scan the shadows between the trees as if looking for something out of the ordinary. “Besides,” you exhale the smoke, “I’ve always preferred the night anyway.”

“And why is that?”

“It hides what the eye finds hideous.”

It seems Alucard liked your answer.

“You’d make a magnificent vampire,” he comments with amusement dripping from his voice. “It’s such a pity you’ve been resisting my invitations.”

You shoot him a sharp glare. “We’ve had this many times. I’d have expected you to give up on that ridiculous idea already.”

Alucard smirks. “I’m persistent. And very persuasive.”

Indeed, he is. He’s never been shy in expressing his interest in you, or rather – interest in turning you into a vampire. You’ve served the Hellsing family for long enough to grow used to his antics, and it surprises no one anymore how easily you handle the most powerful weapon of the organisation.

Yet who are you kidding?

You have no idea what really goes on in his mind.

As the smoke from your cigarette rises to the sky, you allow your gaze to follow it, higher and higher, towards the stars and the full moon which blinds you like a second sun.

“What’s so good about being a vampire, huh?” The question sounds like a bad joke, but since Alucard won’t let you have any peace, you decide to humour him for a bit. “I guess extra strength and enhanced endurance isn’t half bad. But that’s about it.”

“Oh?” Alucard glances at you from the side, the lenses of his shades glinting eerily in the moonlight. “Go on, I’m rather curious about your point of view.”

“I mean, if I became a vampire, I wouldn’t be able to enjoy this.” You gesture with the lit cigarette in your hand. “The only taste I’d know would be blood. Such lack of variety must be rather dull.”

“I can’t say this has been a concern of mine,” admits Alucard with shameless honesty.

“That’s because you’re always messing with everyone,” you scoff. “Could be fun at first, but doing that for an eternity? No thanks. I’d be bored to death, pun intended.”

Suddenly, an arm sneaks behind your back and a gloved palm rests on your waist. Alucard’s grinning lips move dangerously close to your ear; you can feel his hot breath against your skin, making you shiver.

“Bored? That shouldn’t be the case if you’ve got something to do and a suitable companion.”

“Alu—”

“Can you honestly say you do not dread death?” That velvety voice of his seduces you with such ease, and yet with such a ridiculous skill. “Have you never desired more than this, not even once? To become stronger… and eternal?”

In a split second, your cigarette is suspended in the air, and the palm that has been holding it shoots out in the direction of Alucard’s face. Your knuckles stop milimetres from his shades, but close enough for the silver ring on your finger to take effect.

Something akin to a hiss emerges from Alucard’s throat as he withdraws his arm, taking a step back so that you can’t cause him any more discomfort. You’d be lying to say that seeing him like that isn’t satisfying, but then again, it’s not like he was actually hurt.

“What trick are you up to this time? You could have dodged that without even blinking”, you notice flatly, adjusting your gloves.

Alucard only wipes the corner of his grinning mouth. “Greater heights await those who are patient.”

Letting out a huff, you run your hand through your hair. Whatever Alucard is plotting is making your skin crawl and your back tingle, it’s almost scary how easily you give in to his machinations. A salty, metallic taste spreads in your mouth; surprised, you realise you’ve been biting your lower lip so hard it’s started bleeding. Before your mind can even process what happened, Alucard chuckles yet again.

“If you keep doing that in my presence, I’m not sure if I’ll be able to contain myself.”

“Shut up.” You groan, pretending to be unaffected by the situation. In reality, the mere fact that he has managed to get under your skin infuriates you. “Integra will have your head if you lay a finger on me.”

“That she will, and I can’t say I don’t see why. Indeed, it would be a pity to taint your innocence.” Then, as if to deny his own words, Alucard grins. “But I’m a vampire. Ultimately, I’m too selfish to care.”

To that, you have no answer.

For a long time, you and Alucard just stand there in silence, in the dark, illuminated only by the moonlight. The night is his habitat. Someone like you could not even dream of understanding what it actually feels like to _live_ in the shadows—unless you switched over to his side.

As soon as that thought appears in your mind, your cheeks burn in embarrassment and frustration; you feel naked, for Alucard can read you like a book. But this time, he doesn’t tease. All he does is let out a quiet snort, turning his face to you so that you can see deep red eyes behind the glinting lenses.

“Enjoy your humanity while you have it, Y/N. Because should the day come when you draw your last breath… you will not be given a choice.”

With a small smirk, you close your eyes, lighting another cigarette.


End file.
